Sick of this Sickness
by IFeelPrettyUnpretty
Summary: Short oneshot. Rachel gets sick and Santana goes to take of her. Based of a prompt from tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

_**Long time. This is a one shot from a prompt I got on tumblr. But I could continue it if people want me to. Still writing No Feelings- just taking a little bit to actually write again.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**Rachel Berry- **SO sick of being sick!

Santana looks intentely at the status that had just popped up on her newsfeed. Maybe it's just Rachel being the drama queen she is known for, but maybe, just maybe she is really sick.  
"Rachel Berry _never _gets sick" Santana mumbles as she walks away from her laptop. Grabbing her things and getting ready to go to her part time job at the coffee shop.

Santana was in college, until she realised she just _really _hated everything about it; the students, the classes, the teachers, just everything. She decided to just get a part time job and figure things out from there. That was three months ago. To be honest she was completely lost, yeah her passion was for music and she's performed acoustic sets at the coffee shop a few times, but that's about it. As she heads into work she checks her facebook only to see anothe Rachel Berry status update.

**Rachel Berry- **I actually feel as if I'm dying... Someone help me!

Santana can't help but feel an odd urge to help this girl, she barely ever experiences sickness, but it's been over a month since she's seen the tiny girl and I guess it was safe to say they didn't end on _good _terms. But more on that later.

Santana decides to just fuck it and help Rachel out, even if it pains her to see this girl. She tells her boss she'll be back in like an hour  
"Family emergency!" Santana yells as she storms out of the coffee club.

Santana grabs some flowers and soup on her way to Rachel's place, Santana didn't stop to think whether or not Rachel still lived in that apartment, but that small fact didn't matter at the moment.

Her knuckles bang against the tough wood of Rachel's door. The sound of coughing can be heard through the wood, followed by the unlocking of the door and finally the opening. Rachel stands there, looking just terrible; her hair's a mess, her clothes look like they haven't been washed in days. She starts to stutter, clearly shocked by Santana's sudden reappearence.  
"I know, Rachel. And I'm sorry. But you're sick, just let me help you" Santana whispers with tears in her eyes. "I brought flowers" Santana sadly laughs as she holds the flowers in front of her. Rachel opens the door just enough for Santana to slip through, shocked Rachel is yet to say a word. Santana turns to place the soup on Rachel's kitchen table, but when she turns around she is practically tackled by the smaller girl holding on to her as if her life depends on it.  
"I've missed you so much" Rachel whispers into her hair as she holds on tighter.  
"I've missed you too" Santana whispers back, stroking the smaller girl's hair, loving every minute of the embrace. Rachel slowly pulls back to have a coughing fit.  
"Now let's get you better" Santana says as she pulls Rachel towards the bedroom.

_**Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Santana waitied in the kitchen as the soup rotated in the microwae, slowly heating up. As she waited she glanced around the room that connected with the living room, things had changed since she was last here, there weren't any shattered lamps or frames- which is good. As the soup circled Santana allowed her mind to run back to the past, to the last time she set foot in this apartment.

_Flashback_

_Santana ripped the door open and stormed into her girlfriends apartment. Rachel, who was in her room, came right out.  
"San, what are you doing here?" Rachel smiled, but the smile vanished as she saw the state her girlfriend was in, she stepped closer unable to hid the confusion etched on her face.  
_

_"How could you!" Santana yelled through the tears now running down her face as she stepped away from the other girl.  
_

_"I don't know what you're talking about" Rachel countered, "Whatever happened we can talk about it, just calm down"  
Santana glared at Rachel until something caught her eye, a picture of the two of them in Central Park, smiling and laughing. Santana stormed towards it grabbing the photograph and spinning around to show Rachel, "Did this mean _nothing _to you, do I mean nothing to you" the sadness replaced by anger. When the smaller girl took to long to reply, choosing to simply stay quiet. This just fueled Santana's anger as she threw the photoframe towards the wall, knocking over a lamp. Rachel jumps and her eyes lock onto Santana's, but Santana's eyes were locked to the mess she just made, she couldn't believe she did it. Without even looking at Rachel, Santana pushed past her and out the door, not even looking back._

Santana was woken from her daydream, by the beeping of the microwave, signalling that Rachel's food was ready. Grabbing a towel, Santana took the hot bowl out of the appliance and started to walk back towards Rachel's room, stopping occasionally to admire the vast amount of photographs along the wall, some of Rachel and her father's of her friends, old and new, and quite a few of the two of them. Ignoring the nervous feeling bubbling inside of her Santana continued to Rachel's room. Walking in Santana noticed Rachel awake and flicking through the channels on her T.V.  
"You don't have to do this, San" Rachel said tiredly before she started a sneezing fit.

"I know, but I want to" Santana said as she warmly smiled at the smaller girl. "Here, I heated some of the soup" Santana passed the bowl towards Rachel, as the smaller girl muttered a thank-you.

As the the broadway diva ate her food, Santana awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed watching some trashy reality show until she heard the distinctive sound of the bowl being placed on the bedside table. She turned around to see Rachel watching her, for a moment their eyes locked and Santana couldn't look away.

"What happened with us San?" Rachel whispered effectively knocking the taller girl out of her trance.

"Can we not? Please, not today" Santana pleaded as she shook her head to banish the painful memories.

"Ok, I'm going to sleep" Rachel muttered, obviously hurt the girl wouldn't let her in, and turned away from the latina. She heard movement and felt the bed dip before she felt Santana snake her arm around her stomach and bring her closer.

"Go to sleep, Rach" Santana mumbled as she kissed the sick girls cheek and closed her eyes.

**What job should Santana have? And are you guys liking this story or... Leave me a review to help me figure out what everyone's reaction is. Please?**


End file.
